NICK STOKES & I: THIS KISS!
by DomiNICK23
Summary: It's short and funny story about me and me dreamguy: I love Nick Stokes so me and my Friend Mary made this together: She made first version and I made this which You can read here: Hope You like it:


CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

Nick was sitting in the break room sipping coffee. Even He was there He looked like He isn't. "Maaaan I see that my bro has some problem" - Warrick thought and came into the social room makin some noise cuz He wanted to check – if Nicky was here on not.

- Hey Nick! - Warrick greeted as He entered the room and stood near table. Nick kept staring at nowhere lost in thought. - Yo Nick! - Warrick said again clapping His hands in front of His friends face. "Nicky looks soo funny – like always when He thinks about something" – Warrick thought and laughed.

- Oh, what? Sorry dude I zoned out - Nick said with some "I-feel-beat-up" smile and looked at Warrick who chuckled.

- I can see that. What's up? - he said. And He rolled up sleeves of His white shirt.

- Nothing - Nick replied and looked at the wall. "Maaaan He really found there something interesting?" – Warrick asked himself and laughed again.

- Aww come on! Don't lie to me Nicky - He said and nudged Nick's arm. Nick sighed: - It's about Miśka. – He said and looked down with really sad face. Warrick nodded. – Your sexy blonde? Maaaan You didn't want to show Her to all of us almost half a year!!! Dude but I'm not surprised cuz She's damn sexy and Sanders could take Her away from You. But in other side I really don't know how You could make this for us - He said with big smile. Ok ok I have Mary and I love my Baby but maaaan Miśka is hot - Warrick continued and laughed hard.

- Well – Nick started again. - She kissed me sooo hard and sexy and then She told me She loves me last night and I couldn't say it back to Her. - Nick said looking at Warick's face. He really looked like little puppy who made something really wrong and Rick'd start to laugh again but then He saw Nick's eyes and everything was clear for Him. "Soooo our little Nicky is really fell in love" – thought and looked at His best friend with little supportive smile.

- Why not man? Do you love Her? - Warrick asked His friend. - I do Rick! Nicky said. - I really do but I just couldn't say it. THIS KISS changed everything! I'm such an ass. Now she's upset and she's not answering my calls - He replied. – Maaan I'm such an asshole… I have no idea why I didn't say anything to Her… I love Her – I do really but … WoW THIS KISS… I was scaried that maybe I'm not the best for Her cuz my work and She deserves on my explanation… She's such a nice girl and I really love Her, I… - He said but Warrick interrupted Him.

- Then tell Her this all tonight man! – Warrick said and looked at friend's face - Nicky look at me – said and made that His buddy looked at Him with sad eyes. – Maaaan I can really tell You that You love Her and You really don't want to lose Her. So Nicky, You should tell Her tonight everything about this what You feel and what You want for Her. Maaaan all We know that You're the best from us. You always think about everybody and care about all of us. Now it's mine turn. So I tell You - don't lose Her bro - Warrick said sincerely. – Ah wait! – And You should definitely make THIS KISS too

- You're right man. Thanks buddy - Nick said patting His friends shoulder. - Sure thing bud - Rick replied.

Grissom, Sara, Greg and Catherine entered the room and sat down in the table with Nick and Warrick. - Hey guys - Cath greeted. - Hey Cath – Nick and Warrick said. - Okay everyone here I have your assignments. Nick and Catherine you have a DB at the Bellagio, Warrick You're with me, We have a multiple abduction. Sara and Greg You have DB too but on Rampart. - Grissom said.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI--CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

So how is all with you and Miśka? - Catherine asked Nick while they drove to the crime scene. Like always She was driver cuz She loves driving. – Sucked Catherine. I'm such an idiot. She made THIS KISS and told me she loves me and I couldn't say it back - Nick replied. Catherine sighed – THIS KISS??? Oh Nicky, tell Her you love Her if You do. Don't run away from love cuz it's once in a lifetime. - She said and thought about Grissom. - You're right Cath. But how I can do this now??? I screw up all – maaaan like I told Warrick I'm such an asshole. – Nicky said and looked at Cath's face. – What I can do now? Please tell me this. – Nick begged.

Catherine looked at Nick's puppy face and smiled. – Nicky You aren't little boy! You're great man and We all know this so show how great You're to Her. She loves You - I know this since I saw You together in this meeting in lab. Seriously Nicky and I can tell You that You love Her too. You always looked at Her like cat on catnip:D – She said and laughed a little.- This is really sweet and I love watch people who have this awesome chemistry between. - She said and again She thought about Grissom. She smiled to herself and continued. – Nicky You're scaried that You'd screw up this relationship like it was with Kristy but We both know that it wasn't Your fault that She's died – Cath said and touched Nick's hand.

Thank You Catherine – Nicky said and squeezed Her hand. – I'm really thankfull for these words and You know I really don't want hurt Miśka. I love Her and want all the best for Her but I'm scaried when I think what'd happen with She if We'd be together for real.

Nicky, You're together. – said Catherine with gentle smile. She shaked Her strawberry blonde hair and said seriously – Nicky do this just after our shift will be over! You can't wait. Life is sooo short! She loves You, You love Her, sooo Love is in the air  
Everywhere I look around  
Love is in the air  
Every sight and every sound!!! – She sang and looked at Nick's face and Her thinks like always went to Grissom.

You're right. – Nicky chuckled. You're with Griss, Rick is with Mary, Greg with Sara and I… I'm with Miśka and I love Her sooo much. You're right Cath. – Thanks - Nick said smiling.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI--CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

Miśka was sitting in her living room couch looking at the rain through the window thinking about Nick.

How could I be so stupid? I made THIS KISS and then I told Him I love Him and He didn't say it back! I'm such an idiot - She said to herself. OMG I knew that He was for sooo long time alone and He didn't want to be with anybody and now I all screw up – She said to herself again. – And now I talk with myself. I'm really crazy. I'm stupid and crazy. – She said and stood up and looked at the mirror on the wall. – And I have awful red stains on face right now. Just perfect! If He'd see me now I'm sure He wouldn't again say me these SOOOO IMPORTANT WORDS and He'd run away. – She said and laughed. Even it was laughed by tears. In that moment there was a knock at the door. She turned around and looked last time at the mirror and made some order with hair. – Hope so that this is postman – She thought and walked to it and looked into the peep whole. There stood Nicky under the rain soaked to the bone and water dripping from His baseball hat on the floor. She opened the door and moved aside to let Him in. - What are You doing here? - She asked and made sooo angry face. "She makes this everytime when She's sooo disappointed" – Nick thought and smiled inside. – Belive me Baby it's not truth that I'm not sorry!!! I want talk to You about what happened last night. Sexy can I? - He asked.

She sighed - Okay, so come in. They went to the living room and She sat down next to Him and He hold Her hands in His. – Baby - He said but She wouldn't look at Him in the eyes - Hey, look at me please - He said and grabbed Her chin and turned Her face to His. – I'm such an asshole Baby, I'm so sorry about what happened yesterday. Sweetie of course I love You. I do. I love You with all my heart since I met You first time. You've stolen my heart – He said and smiled this sexysweet smile which He makes everytime when find some great idea in very hard case. - I'm so sorry that I was such a chicken and didn't tell You earlier this all, but Honey, I was afraid of letting myself show my real feelings. Because this is the first time I've ever felt something like this since Kristy - He said and looked at She with sad eyes.

I know Baby – She said and touched His arm. I know about this all and I'm really stupid that I told You that I love You before You'd tell me this – I should wait for these words from You and I shouldn't push You to this. Yesterday I could tell You "Lie to me but tell me these words" but now? Now I know this very well that I should let You think about it so really – You can be honest with me and tell me the truth…

Really? – He asked and smiled. – So I have to tell You something Baby. – He said and looked at Her really sincerely. Miśka looked at Him with this OMG-WHAT'S-GOING-ON-face. So Nick looked into Her eyes really seriously:

How do I get through one night without You? If I had to live without You what kind of life would that be? Your my world my heart my soul! If You ever leave Baby You'd take away everything good in my life! – He said and kissed Her lips. They both had tears of happiness in eyes. They stopped kissing and He smiled and whipped the tears off Her cheeks. – Really? – She asked and smiled too.

- Of course Baby. I mean every word. You're my one and only Baby:* You have stolen my heart and I really couldn't live without You! I love You very much and if You can forgive me, We could start again together - He said. She smiled and said – I don't want to start again. I want continue this what We have now. Of course I forgive You Nicky! I love You too. Soooo damn much and this is freakin awesome and You know what? You've stolen my heart Mr Stokes too and You should know that maybe I was stupid  
for telling You goodbye,maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight but I found out I'm nothing without You cuz We belong together, Forever united here somehow, You got a piece of me And honestly My life would suck without You- She said and hugged Him tightly and He hugged Her back. After several minutes He pulled back and planted His lips on Hers. She kissed Him back and They put all the love they felt for each other into THISS KISS!!! When oxygen became necessary They pulled apart laughing. He rested His forehead in Hers and sighed. - Nicky, You're soaked. Maybe We should get You off of those wet clothes - She said and They both laughed again.

- Well I wouldn't say no - He said when She undressing His shirt and kissing His chest. They kissed all the way to Her bedroom:))))))))))))))

FIN.


End file.
